


Mine and Yours

by dailymalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Healing, Post-War, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailymalfoy/pseuds/dailymalfoy
Summary: After the war, Hermione Granger was a different person. The innocent, bookish young girl who once roamed the halls of Hogwarts was long gone, now replaced by a shell of the person she used to be.  She had been through a lot, and besides the physical reminders that marked her skin, she had emotional scars too. Scars that cut so deep she didn't think they could ever heal.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

After the war, Hermione Granger was a different person. The innocent, bookish young girl who once roamed the halls of Hogwarts was long gone, now replaced by a shell of the person she used to be. She had been through a lot, and besides the physical reminders that marked her skin, she had emotional scars too. Scars that cut so deep she didn't think they could ever heal.

To make matters worse, she was the only one who seemed to care. Everyone in her life seemed to be over the war, and Hermione felt like she was the only one still struggling. 

Returning to Hogwarts did not make things much better. The castle had been repaired since the battle. It looked almost as if nothing had happened. To Hermione, it felt like they wanted to ignore the events. Ignore those who died. As if their memories, their lives, for that matter, meant nothing. Quite honestly, she hated it. 

She hated everything. The books she once turned to for comfort now seemed dangerous. She could no longer use them as a form of escape. Everything she read somehow reminded her of the war.

She lost most of her friends. Harry and Ron did not return to Hogwarts for 8th year. The two of them went off to Auror training, leaving Hermione alone. The only person she really got along with now was Ginny. However, Ginny was quite social, and Hermione was the opposite. 

Most days, Hermione wanted to disappear into the walls. Fade away to nothing. 

She often roamed the halls of the school, memories of what once was flooding her mind. She terribly missed her younger years when her only issues were passing her exams and getting her homework done on time. 

She missed her friends and the time they shared together. They were all very different people now. Hermione had always found Ron to be a bit self-absorbed, but now it was almost unbearable. He used his 'war hero status' to get anything he wanted, and Hermione thought him to be a rude, arrogant arsehole now. 

Harry was quiet. He didn't mind the fame, but he didn't abuse his power like Ron. He earned his way to the Auror position he's currently training for. Still, Hermione felt like he seemed normal. As if he hadn't fought an entire war and saved the world when he was 17. As if he hadn't watched his classmates and friends die. As if he had forgotten it all. 

Hermione could never forget those moments. They haunted her nightmares, followed her everywhere she went. 

"Miss Granger, welcome back to school. I hope you're settling in well." 

Hermione looked up, meeting Professor McGonagall's eyes. Or rather, Headmistress McGonagall.

"Yes, very well. Thank you, Professor," she responded. 

"If you could follow me into my office, I would like to have a word with you." 

"Of course," Hermione said. 

She followed McGonagall into the Headmistress's office. This was the first time she had been back following Dumbledore's death. It looked a bit different, she thought. A bit more feminine, but it still had the portraits of all the previous Headmasters hanging on the walls and a new one of Dumbledore sitting closest to her desk. 

"Please, sit," said McGonagall, motioning to a chair and sitting in her own. 

"It's a bit strange to be back, isn't it?" she asked. 

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. 

"Is everything going smoothly so far?" 

"Yes," Hermione responded. 

"Good to hear," said the Headmistress. "Now, Miss Granger, I would like to offer you a leadership position this year. You've been an exemplary student throughout the previous years and you were a wonderful Prefect. I was hoping you would do the honour of being Head Girl this year." 

She thought about it for a moment. Sure, being offered the position was exciting, but it came with more responsibilities. Hermione had hoped to spend this year focusing on her NEWTs, and being Head Girl might take away from that. 

On the other hand, the Head Girl got her own living quarters to share with the Head Boy, which was a definite step up from sharing a room with 5 other girls. Also, having more power might help her regain some of her old self. 

"Who are you offering Head Boy?" she asked. 

McGonagall sighed. 

"Please, don't let this be the deciding factor in your choice to take the position." 

"It won't be, I assure you," Hermione answered quickly. 

"I'm offering the position to Draco Malfoy." 

Hermione's jaw dropped. Draco Malfoy? As in, Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy who bullied her for the past 7 years? As in Draco Malfoy who was almost sentenced to life in Azkaban? 

The word fell from her tongue before she could stop it. 

"Why?" 

"It was part of the agreement to get him off trial. I know he isn't the kindest to you, Hermione, but I think we can both agree he doesn't deserve a life in Azkaban." 

Hermione scoffed. No, she didn't agree. She thought that every Ex-Death Eater deserved to rot in Azkaban for what they put everyone through. That rule had no exceptions. 

"I'm not sure, Professor,"

"He isn't in a position to cause any harm. If he does, he would be sent straight to Azkaban. That was one of the terms of his release." 

Hermione smiled a devilish grin. She had the ability to send Malfoy straight to Azkaban if she took the role, and she fully intended to use that power.

"Alright. I'll take the position." 

-

"Mr Malfoy, how good to see you again."

He grunted in response. 

He was sitting in Headmistress McGonagall's office, looking at the paintings of the previous Headmasters that surrounded the room. He felt like they were all staring at him. 

"Per the conditions of your release, I am offering you the Head Boy position. You would do well to accept it," came her shrill voice. 

He nodded in agreement. 

"Verbally, Mr Malfoy," she said, a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, I'll take the position." 

"Wonderful," she said, immediately diving in and explaining the details and responsibilities.

"Who's Head Girl?" he asked, cutting her off mid-sentence. 

"Hermione Granger." 

He laughed out loud. 

War Hero, Golden Girl, whatever else the press called her was lost to Draco. To him, she was still Potter's Mudblood. 

This would be fun. 

-

Hermione found her way to the room easily, pressing the key that McGonagall had given her into the lock and turning it until it clicked. The door opened into a small living room with a light, faded red couch. It had a large window and a wall covered in bookshelves. She closed the door behind her and was relieved to find that Malfoy was not here yet. There were some hooks and a shoe mat next to the door. She took off her shoes and continued in. 

Directly to the left of the door stood a small kitchen. It was surrounded by countertops and had a fridge and a stove. Next to the kitchen was a door. Across the room, to the left of the entrance, the same door. She opened the one closest to her and found a small hallway with two doors. One of which was a bathroom. The bathroom was a decent size and had a shower and clawfoot tub. The second door led to a bedroom that was dressed in green bedding and had silver accents. She assumed this hall was meant for Malfoy and crossed the common area to the other door. When she opened it, she found much of the same things. The rooms and bathrooms were nearly identical, the only difference being that Hermione's room was dressed in red and gold. 

The bedroom also had a large window. Next to the window was a deep red armchair with a white throw blanket hanging off the back. There was a telescope next to the chair as well, one which Hermione thought she would never use. The bed was huge, fit for a queen, she thought. It was a four-poster canopy bed, similar to the ones in the girl's dormitories. To the right of the door was a deep cherrywood desk. Every empty wall was lined with bookshelves, most of which were full. This would have been her dream in her younger years, but now she found it to be too busy and full of books she would never read. 

She wandered over to the window which looked out over the Black Lake. They were quite high up, almost as high as Gryffindor tower. She got lost in the view, looking at the other wings of the castle that were visible from here. 

The door slammed loudly and snapped her out of her trance. Entitled prick. She stormed out of her bedroom and into the common area, coming face to face with Draco Malfoy. 

"Oh, look who it is. Potter's Mudblood." he sneered. 

"You have no business slamming doors, Malfoy," she snapped at him. 

"I do, actually. You seem to have forgotten I live here too." 

She scoffed. I wish I could forget, she thought to herself. 

"Got nothing to say?" 

She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She had gone through plenty enough already and didn't need to waste time and energy on Malfoy. 

"I never thought I'd live to see it," he kept going. 

She remained silent, but the anger was boiling inside of her, waiting to spill over. 

He began to walk through the room, his trunk floating behind him and following him around. When he reached the living room, he set his trunk down on the middle of the floor. He turned around to face Hermione with a signature Malfoy smirk on his face. 

"Which room is mine?"

Hermione couldn't wait to get him sent to Azkaban, and they had only been in the same room for 30 seconds. 

"Mine," she said, pointing to her corridor "and yours," she finished, pointing to the closed door on the opposite end of the room. 

"She speaks! Where's the Golden Girl fire?" he taunted. 

Hermione wanted to yell in frustration. She quickly stomped back to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. 

"I thought we didn't slam doors," Malfoy yelled from the living room. 

This would be an interesting year. 

-

In such a rush earlier that day to see her room, Hermione had not gone back to Gryffindor Tower to get her trunk. 

"Hermione, where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you all day," said Ginny as soon as she entered the room they would have shared. 

"I've been busy," Hermione responded, walking towards her bed to gather her things. 

"Busy doing what?" she asked. 

"McGonagall asked me to be Head Girl this morning." 

"Oh, that's great! Who's Head Boy?"

Hermione sighed, "Draco Malfoy,"

Ginny gasped. 

"And you accepted?"

The devilish grin crept back on Hermione's face. 

"Remember his trial?"

The red-headed girl rolled her eyes, "How could I forget?" 

They were all upset by his release. All the Ex-Death Eaters, for that matter. 

"On the terms of his release, if he steps out of line, he would be sent to Azkaban." 

Ginny looked at Hermione with confusion, before the realisation came. The same evil smile came over her face. 

"Oh, you evil bitch!"

They both laughed.

"So you're leaving me then?" 

"I guess so," Hermione replied, grabbing the few things she had unpacked and putting them into her trunk. 

"Well, good luck," Ginny said.

Hermione closed her trunk and cast a featherlight charm before heading back to the Head Girl quarter. 

-

Hermione pushed the door open to find Draco reading a book on the couch. 

"Anyone ever teach you how to open a door, Granger?" 

Hermione scoffed. 

"Clearly," 

"Why are you so bloody loud, then?" 

She didn't bother to answer. 

"Where's that Gryffindor courage? Lost it all in the war?" 

He was pushing her. 

She wasn't going to let him win. 

"Potter's Mudblood, all out of things to say." 

She was about to explode. 

"If nothing else, at least the war taught Hermione Granger to shut up." 

That was the last straw. 

"You have absolutely no right to speak to me like that. You were a Death Eater. Shut your fucking mouth!" she snapped at him. 

"There she is! Golden Girl is back! Alert The Prophet!" 

She could have screamed in frustration. 

He returned to his book. 

"Read anything interesting lately?" he said with a sarcastic tone. 

"No," she answered, heading to her corridor. 

"Interesting. Was No a good bo-"

She slammed the door before he could finish his sentence.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning/self-harm

Hermione wanted to scream. Cry. Anything. But she couldn't. Since the war, she couldn't react to anything anymore. 

There was only one way she could release. 

She wandered to her bedroom and popped open her trunk. She dug through to find the small pouch she brought with her. It held a toothbrush, toothpaste, chapstick, and a razor. 

She took the razor out of the pouch. She hammered it against the floor until a single blade fell from it.

She rolled up her uniform skirt and found the spot with the previous cuts. On her inner right thigh, there were thin, straight cut lines. Some of them were new, still red. Others had faded, some were just scars that were almost invisible. 

She took the sharp edge of the blade and pressed it below the newest cut. She slid the razor across her leg, creating a thin line of blood as she went. Her eyes teared up, but she enjoyed the pain. It made her feel in control. 

She kept going until she felt the release she craved. She took a deep breath and cast a cleaning charm. It stung, but she still liked the pain it caused. If she couldn't control anything else, at least she could control this. 

-

Draco continued to read his book. Something boring, he wasn't even sure what it was about. His mind was elsewhere. 

Why did Granger look like that? He thought to himself. She looked- 

Different. 

Was it a good different? Everyone had changed over the year they were away, but something about her intrigued Draco. The girl with the bushy hair and large teeth, always covered in her school robes with her nose in a book, was gone. Her hair, still wild as it was, looked half-decent. Her teeth were normal. She wore normal clothes now, clothes that hugged her curves in a way he had never noticed. He hadn't seen her reading in a long time. 

The Golden Girl was dead. 

Replaced by a new version. A new Hermione Granger, one that Draco wasn't repulsed by. 

He wandered off to his bedroom, contemplating what changed. That, and a wank. 

-

The next morning, Hermione woke to an empty stomach. She assumed she had accidentally fallen asleep last night before dinner. 

She rolled over on her bed, unsure how she got there. She checked the clock on her bedside table, only to see that it was 7:30. Class started in 45 minutes. 

She had no idea what time she fell asleep, but she felt unrested. Her dreams, or nightmares, really, were littered with memories. Ones she wished she could forget. 

She rolled out of bed and straightened out her uniform. She had clearly fallen asleep in it last night. She tried to tame her hair with little success. 

She wandered across the hall to her bathroom. She had unpacked her trunk before she fell asleep. 

She quickly brushed her teeth and opened the door to the common area, only to find Malfoy smoking a cigarette in the living room window. 

She rolled her eyes. 

"You couldn't have done that in your own room?" she asked, angry that the room now smelled like cigarette smoke. 

"No. I wouldn't want my room to smell like it," he replied. 

She walked over to the door, slid on her shoes, and left without another word. 

-

"How was night one?" asked Ginny as soon as Hermione slid into her seat at the Gryffindor table. 

"Dreadful. Malfoy's a prick." Hermione responded, pouring herself a much-needed cup of coffee. Ginny laughed.

She poured in a bit of milk and one sugar cube, just how she liked it. The first sip was wonderful. Like a drug. 

"Is he really that bad?" she asked while spreading some marmalade on her piece of toast. 

"Yes, he is. We had two arguments already, and it's only been one night," 

Ginny laughed again. 

"I can't believe you took the position. I wouldn't have."

"I'm counting down the days until I can get him sent to Azkaban," Hermione said, taking another sip of coffee. 

-

"Look who it is!" Theo said, watching Draco walk over to the table. 

"How was your first night with Potter's Mudblood?" asked Pansy, who was sitting across from Draco with Theodore Nott's arm wrapped around her shoulder. They'd been dating since sixth year. 

"Shit," he responded, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He added a bit of milk and one cube of sugar. 

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad. I mean, have you seen her? She looks bloody good this year, mate." said Blaise, who was reading The Prophet. 

Draco grumbled in response, grabbing himself a croissant from the table. 

-

"Welcome back, everyone. It's been a crazy few years, but I'm sure most of you are excited to be here and continue to learn!" said Professor Flitwick. 

Draco almost laughed. Excited? He was the exact opposite. 

He couldn't pay attention. His mind was somewhere else. Somewhere where he was thinking about Granger, who was currently sitting across from him. 

She wasn't paying attention either, which was very unlike her, he thought. 

He hated that his mind consisted of thoughts of her. He couldn't get them out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. They always lingered, like the way the smell of cigarette smoke stuck to his shirt.

Her mind was also somewhere else. Somewhere enveloped in war flashbacks. Flashbacks that made the scar on her arm hurt. 

The reminder that would be there forever, the word mudblood carved into her skin. It would never heal. Whenever she thought about that night at Malfoy Manor, it made the letters burn. She wasn't sure how that worked, but it was all she could think about right now. 

"Miss Granger, could you tell me the incantation for the gouging spell?"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts at the mention of her name. 

"No," she responded plainly. 

Professor Flitwick looked taken aback by her answer. 

Blaise laughed. 

"Well, isn't that something," Theo whispered. 

"No?" the small professor repeated, looking around the room. 

"No, I cannot tell you the incantation for the gouging spell." Hermione finalized. 

The entire Slytherin group in the class laughed, except for Draco. 

"Well then, Mr Nott? Could you tell me?" 

"I'm with Granger on this one, professor." 

The entire classroom erupted in laughter, Hermione included. She felt a bit bad for him, but still, it was rather funny. Professor Flitwick looked flustered. 

"The incantation is Defodio. Take note. Remember it." said Flitwick. 

"Defodio. Got it." Theo repeated from the back of the classroom. 

Hermione giggled.

-

"You know the incantation, I know you do," said Ginny after class. 

"Yes, you're right. I do know it," Hermione answered. 

Ginny looked intensely confused at her answer. Hermione kept a smug smile on her face and did not bother to explain. 

-

The day continued on like this. Hermione never gave an answer in class, despite being called on seven times. 

She had truly lost herself. 

As soon as she returned to her room, she noticed Draco in the common area. Sitting in the window. Smoking a cigarette. She went to her corridor and slammed the door before any words could be exchanged. 

She leaned against the door and sank down onto the floor. How could she let this happen? Where did Hermione Granger go? She missed herself before the war. Things were so different then. A better time, where she could let everything go and escape in the form of a book. Or where she could throw herself into studying and shut everything out for a while. Or where she could run around with Ron and Harry, doing all sorts of things that broke just about every rule. 

For the first time in months, tears began to prick her eyes. She let them fall. 

She let them fall until tears became sobs, and she could barely breathe. Maybe she wanted to suffocate. 

The door pushed open against her back. 

"Granger?" 

He pushed a crack wide enough and slid through the door. He stood in front of her, looking down at her body crumpled on the floor. She didn't bother to look up. She continued to cry while he stood and watched. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. 

"Granger? Are you okay?" 

No response. 

"What's the matter?" 

Nothing. 

"Merlin, Granger, say something." 

She sobbed in response. Her entire body heaved as she continued to cry. 

Unsure what to do, Draco dropped to the floor and sat next to her. 

"Should I do anything?" 

She shook her head no. 

"Do you want me to go?" 

She shook her head no again. 

The two merely sat in silence for some time while Hermione cried. 

When she finally collected herself enough to realise her current setting, she sat up quickly and looked at Draco. 

He looked back at her with confusion in his eyes. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." 

"Don't worry about it, Granger. I'll just-" he said, motioning to the door and letting himself out. 

Hermione sighed in embarrassment. Draco Malfoy just sat with her whilst she broke down. Lovely. 

She got up and walked over to the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror, she didn't see Hermione Granger. She saw her corpse. Her intense dark circles were still visible through her tear-stained face. She hadn't been sleeping well. In fact, she couldn't recall the last time she had a good night's sleep. War flashbacks haunted her nightmares worse than they did during the day. Her cheekbones were hollow, she wasn't eating as much anymore. She couldn't bring herself to. Didn't matter. 

She splashed her face with cold water and went into her bedroom. She slipped out of her uniform and put on a sweater. It was large, she thought it might have belonged to Harry, but she wasn't sure. She slid into bed and stared at the ceiling until she could slip into an unrestful sleep. 

-

Draco had another cigarette in his bedroom that evening. He felt like he had experienced something he wasn't supposed to. He had just witnessed Hermione Granger having a meltdown, and she actually wanted him there. 

He contemplated going to check on her but decided against it. He assumed she wouldn't want to see him. 

Why had he stayed? He should have left when he had the chance. He shouldn't have gone to her corridor at all, actually. He wasn't really sure why he did, but he wished he hadn't. Now his head was invaded with thoughts of her, and he couldn't push them away. 

-

The next morning, the two ran into each other before heading down to breakfast. Draco was pulling on his shoes when Hermione entered the common area. 

He gave her a small, awkward smile. 

"Look, Malfoy, about last night-" Hermione began. 

"Don't worry about it. We don't have to talk about it," he interrupted 

"Okay," she responded. 

No more words were spoken while the two went about their mornings before leaving the room. 

-

"Good morning," Ginny said when Hermione sat down in her usual spot at breakfast. 

She merely groaned in response and poured herself a large mug of coffee. 

"Is it really that bad?" 

"Yes, it is," Hermione responded flatly. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked. 

"No."

"Alright then," 

Hermione ate the rest of her breakfast in silence, staring off at a wall somewhere. Her mind was empty, for once. Everything felt hollow. 

It was better than being too full of the wrong thoughts. 

-

"Good morning, Head Boy!" Theo shouted across the hall when Draco entered in the morning, "How was night two?" 

"Fine," Draco responded, quickly pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

His eyes scanned across the room and landed on Granger. There she was, sitting at the Gryffindor table, staring off into oblivion. It was strange, Draco thought. She always spent her mornings, evenings, passing time, or really any moment not spent in class with nose in a book. He hadn't seen her read anything in a few days. He hadn't even seen her crack open a textbook for school. 

He thought he should ask her about it. His perception of the girl was quite a bit different now. He couldn't disagree with what Blaise said yesterday morning, she did look bloody good this year. Her personality was completely different, though. The old Granger, the one with fire in her eyes, who always stood up for what she believed in and never took shit from anyone, had crumpled. She looked defeated. 

He couldn't stop himself from wondering if he could help her fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIII welcome! this is my first dramione fic hahaha. i hope you enjoyed. this chapter was a light intro, but this story will be dealing with darker themes as we get into the plot, so please watch the trigger warnings when they appear!


End file.
